


French names: spelling & co

by UsUntilTheEnd



Series: About France [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: French first names, Spelling & Grammar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsUntilTheEnd/pseuds/UsUntilTheEnd
Summary: Some information about French names and how to spell them correctly
Series: About France [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793326
Kudos: 17





	French names: spelling & co

**Author's Note:**

> So when I first posted the information about French school, I never expected people would ask more about French culture. So I hope this second work will help you.

So it seems I'm back again with new information about France and its culture. This time, I'll be talking about French names and how to spell them correctly. But the list of names I'm going to propose is not exhaustive. It's just the most popular ones at the time with some old-new favorites. The most important thing will be the spelling because we use accents a lot in French.

If I'm starting with the first names of Miraculous Ladybug characters, I'll say I'm horrified with how some names are spelled. Especially Chloé. And yes, it's written with an acute accent on the "e" and not with a grave accent. If you don't use the accent, I would say it's more of an English spelling than a French one.  
Adrien is spelled with an "e" and not an "a".  
Mylène is written a grave accent on the first "e".  
The "e" of André has an acute accent.  
The "e" of Félix also has an acute accent.

I'm going to list some French names. Those listed are, as I said previously, the most used at the moment. In the next generation, the trend may change. Some names are inspired by English names but we don't spelled them the same way. Italian names are also used a lot. And yes it's normal if you see the name "Camille" in both lists. This name can be used for girls and boys. It's not the only one but I think it's one of the few that's spelled the same way. Other names can have a different spelling, depending if it's used for a boy or a girl.  
  
So names for boys:  
Gabriel, Raphaël, Léo, Louis, Lucas, Arthur, Jules, Hugo, Maël, Liam, Ethan, Paul, Nathan, Sacha, Noah/Noa, Tom, Théo, Noé, Victor, Martin, Enzo, Axel, Antoine, Léon, Marius, Robin, Valentin, Clément, Baptiste, Rayan, Samuel, Augustin, Naël, Maxime, Maxence, Gaspard, Eliott, Alexandre, Isaac, Mathéo, Yanis, Évan, Simon, Nino, Kylian, Thomas, Camille, Oscar, Milo, Léandre, Mathys/Mathis, Alexis, William, Adrien, Jean, David, Antonin, Joseph, Benjamin.  
  
And names for girls:  
Emma, Jade, Louise, Alice, Chloé, Léa, Rose, Anna, Mila, Inès, Ambre, Julia, Mia/Mya, Léna, Manon, Juliette, Lou, Camille, Zoé, Lola, Agathe, Jeanne, Lucie, Éva, Nina, Sarah/Sara, Romane, Charlotte, Léonie, Adèle, Iris, Louna, Sofia, Margaux, Olivia, Clémence, Victoria, Léana, Clara, Éléna, Victoire, Aya, Margot, Giulia/Julia, Charlie, Capucine, Mathilde, Lana, Anaïs, Alicia, Gabrielle, Maëlys, Apolline, Élise, Alix, Lise, Elsa, Lily, Lyana, Lisa, Noémie, Marie, Roxane, Héloïse, Candice, Valentine, Maya, Maria, Célia, Maëlle, Emmy/Emy, Éléna, Faustine, Salomé, Lila, Louane, Alya, Constance, Laura, Mélina, Livia, Amélia, Océane


End file.
